Monsters
by omgitsdanimals
Summary: Itachi's restless night and Sasuke's need to be protected..from monsters. RxR plz.


Hey ppl!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything associated with the Anime/Manga _

* * *

**Monsters**

Itachi tossed and turned on his bed, trying to get comfortable. It was 2:00 in the morning, and he still couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried.

First, it was that the moon shone in his eyes, so he had to get up to shut the shade. Then it was too hot, so he opened the window. Then it was too cold, so he shut the window. And so on.

Itachi sighed loudly and sat up. And laid down, shutting his eyes.

About twenty minutes later, Itachi felt like he was being watched. He slowly, almost as if in his sleep, turned over on his stomach with his head facing towards the room. So he could see his entire room in one sweeping glance. His father had taught him that.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes to find an identical pair of dark eyes watching him.

Resisting his instinct to remove the threat, Itachi breathed deeply until his heart slowed down to an acceptable pace.

When it had, he harshly whispered, "Sasuke! What are _you_ doing in _my _room!"

The five-year-old Uchiha looked at him and softly said, "I'm lonely in my room. I knew you were awake, so I came to keep you company." He smiled proudly, although his black eyes only came just past the bed top.

"No! Go back to bed, now!" He said firmly, and Sasuke's smile went quickly away and was replaced by a stubborn frown.

"No!"

Itachi frowned too. "Why not?"

"Monsters!"

"There are no such things as monsters, Sasuke." Itachi said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, they're are."

"No, they're aren't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yeah-huh!"

And then Itachi forgot about being noble. This was a matter of pride between brothers.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Itachi sighed. "Fine, you want me to check?"

Sasuke nodded gleefully, and backed away from the bed as Itachi stood up. With a small groan, he lifted Sasuke over his head and on his shoulders.

They traveled that way to Sasuke's room, where Itachi then dumped Sasuke on his bed and told him, "Now, stay here while I check."

He first opened the closet and moved clothes around so that Sasuke could see straight in, then got on the floor and looked under the bed.

There were no monsters.

"Hah! See, I told you so!" Itachi said, forgetting for a moment to act indifferent.

Sasuke stuck out his tongue. "Nneeh!"

Itachi stuck out his own tongue. "Nneeeeh!"

"Nneeeeeehhhhh!"

"Blaahhh!"

"Bleehhh!"

"Oh, this is stupid. I should be in bed." Itachi scowled, secretly admitting defeat. Sasuke smiled in glory.

"Now, stay in bed. Good night!" Itachi said, and walked out.

Making it to his room, He lay down in bed, getting comfortable he shut his eyes.

A few moments later, small feet padded in his room.

"_What_, Sasuke?" Itachi asked without opening his eyes to see who it was.

"I miss you." The small boy said with a pout.

Itachi sighed, and said "Okay, fine. You…you wanna sleep in here?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled happily and then tried to crawl up into Itachi's high bed.

Itachi watched with disinterest as Sasuke struggled for a moment, and then grabbed his pant top and pulled him up. Itachi held him like that for a moment, and then, arm as stiff as a crane, dropped Sasuke on the bed, Sasuke made a small grunting sound as he fell.

Sasuke giggled as he bounced, and then crawled under the covers. There he was, brave Uchiha Sasuke, in a forbidden place: Itachi's bed. It was a new, exciting experience, and Sasuke wasn't about to let it go to waste.

"Settle down." Itachi said a bit crossly, and pulled Sasuke toward him. "We're going to bed. BED!" He said a bit louder, in case Sasuke didn't hear him.

"No!"

"Yes. You come in here, you sleep here."

"No!"

Itachi ran his hand through his dark hair, trying not to get angry.

"Listen, just…just lay down and shut your eyes for a moment, okay? No sleep, or anything, just lay down with me." He said softly, and Sasuke agreed.

Within seconds, he'd fallen asleep.

Itachi put a protective arm around Sasuke and pulled him towards him. He wondered why he was sleepily only _after_ Sasuke came in.

He shrugged and fell asleep, and the next morning found the two of them in that position, Itachi half-shielding and half-hugging Sasuke, who was curled against his chest.

Their Mother smiled in happiness and love, and then shut the shade so the sun wouldn't wake them.

**End.**

* * *

Love it/Hate it? Review please. Ja ne! 


End file.
